Beer (DXHR)
Beer is a consumable item in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It appears under several different brands: *''Hefecrocken Beer'' *''Mahara Jah Hot Devil Ale'' *''Nanbou Beer'' *''Old Folks Brown Ale'' *''Purple Dragon Beer'' *''Paul Neumann's Pilsner'' (Missing Link only) Descriptions "A premium unfiltered wheat beer, Hefecrocken is brewed from a strain of certified genetically "Pure" Weiss-hops and natural spring water. Stay pure. Say Hefecrocken. Hefecrocken Brauerei is a division of Steiner-Bisley GmbH." - Hefecrocken Beer "The British gave much to India; over 200 years of economic plundering, over 100 years of forced colonial rule, famines, rebellions and... BEER! What the devil?! That's Mahara Jah Hot Devil, sahib." - Mahara Jah Hot Devil Ale "Nanbou goes down easy, like a good beer should. It looks good. It smells good. Youd step over your own mother to get one. But you don't have to stop at one! Nanbou now comes in 48-packs! Nanbou... Have another." - Nanbou Beer "Brewed in the Old Country, in the old way, by old people, with little patience for young punks and their fancy ideas. If it was good enough for them, its good enough for you. Mmmmm... Thats Old Folks Brown Ale." - Old Folks Brown Ale "The Purple Dragon rises from the east like a slap in the face, and never lets you down. Purple Dragon beer has been brewed by the Dongfang company since 1674. 4 billion Chinese cant be wrong." - Purple Dragon Beer "What you say, Judge? 'There's nothing like a cool Paul Neumann's Pilsner in hand.' The verdict is in; Paul Neumann's Pilsner is a premium light beer with a heavy taste. Drink up, hombre." - Paul Neumann's Pilsner Characteristics Drinking a can/bottle of beer will give the player an additional 5 health points, up to a maximum of 200. Similar to other methods of healing, this effect is temporary; it won't deplete automatically, but also will not regenerate past 100. Beer is the most common type of alcohol to discover in-game, particularly early on. Although they all give an equal amount of health, Mahara Jah Hot Devil Ale blurs vision the slightest upon consumption. WARNING: Alcoholic beverages will imbue the drinker with a small increase in damage resistance. Adverse effects will include blurred vision. Each additional beverage consumed (or the greater potency of a single beverage) will increase this effect. Notes *Giving 4 of Mahara Jah Hot Devil Ale to Letitia will result in her giving access codes to a Security level 5 locker behind the Detroit basketball court. *Despite the in-game descriptions, all healing agents grant double the listed effect if the player is injured (<100hp) - in this case, 10 health points per use. *Additionally, when an injured player consumes such an item, and the healing effect surpasses 100, the players health will automatically increase to what it would have been if the player consumed such an item at standard health (100) - in this case, to 105 health points. **Translation; if the player currently has 91+ health points, the first drink will heal to 105, meaning a maximum of 14 points may be healed, despite a listed healing effect of only 5 points. **It is not known whether this is a bug or the intended result. Gallery Hefecrocken beer.png|Hefecrocken Beer Mahara Jah Hot Devil Ale.png|Mahara Jah Hot Devil Ale Nanbou beer.png|Nanbou Beer Old Folks Brown Ale.png|Old Folks Brown Ale Purple Dragon beer.png|Purple Dragon Beer DXHR Beer Paul1.png|Paul Neumann's Pilsner Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items Category:Alcohol